The present invention relates to gaming devices, and more particularly to a personal gaming device.
Gaming is ever more popular, and casinos and other gaming establishments continually seek new and exciting ways to present games for play. Currently, games are generally presented on large free-standing gaming devices, such as the well known slot machine and video poker machines. Some games are presented at other than a gaming device, such as the table games of craps, blackjack and roulette. In addition, games such as keno and bingo may be played from tables in areas specially configured to present the game to players (such as in an area where personnel are arranged to pick up keno cards and called numbers are displayed on large displays).
A substantial disadvantage to the way such games are currently presented is that a player may participate in a game in only certain specified locations. For example, in order to play video poker, a player may be required to travel through a large hotel/casino to a specific gaming area where the video poker machine is located.
Gaming operators desire to provide to their customers greater accessibility to gaming devices and the opportunity to play games.
A personal gaming device adapted to present a game to a player is disclosed. In one embodiment, the personal gaming device is a part of a gaming system.
In one embodiment, the personal gaming device includes a display screen, a processing unit including a processor and a memory, and a wireless communication interface associated with the processing unit. The wireless communication interface is adapted to receive data and provide it to the processing unit, and is also adapted to transmit data provided by the processing unit. In one or more embodiments, the received information comprises game data generated at a remote location which is used by the gaming device to present a game to the player.
In one or more embodiments, the personal gaming device is a hand-held device which has a body which houses the processing unit and other electronics. The personal gaming device may include a card reader for reading a magnetic stripe or other encoded information, such as credit card information. The personal gaming device may also include a speaker for outputting game sound to a player.
In one embodiment, data may, instead of or in addition to being transmitted via the wireless communication interface, be transmitted and/or received through another type of communication interface, such as a cabled RS-232 or IEEE-1394 connection, or an infrared transmitter/receiver.
The personal gaming device preferably includes means for a player to provide play input. In one embodiment, the display may be touch-sensitive. The personal gaming device may also include buttons or include a microphone for accepting voice input.
In one embodiment, the personal gaming device is associated with a gaming system including a game data server. The processing unit receives game data from a remote location, such as the game data server, via the wireless communication interface and utilizes the game data to present a game to the player, including presenting game video information on the display. In one embodiment, the gaming device includes a player input and the processing unit transmits said input to a remote location via the wireless communication interface.
In one embodiment, a personal gaming device interface serves as an interface between the personal gaming device and one or more devices, including the game data server. The personal gaming device interface may also be associated with other networks and devices, including an Internet gateway, a hotel reservation system, a funds transaction network, or other networks and devices. In this manner, a player may use the personal gaming device to gain access to services, browse the Internet, and engage in other activities or obtain information than simply playing a game.
In a preferred embodiment, if the player wishes to play a game, the player is required to place a bet or ante to participate in winnings (i.e. a casino-type game or wagering game). In that event, a player provides credit, such as by swiping a credit card or a player tracking card associated with a player financial account. If the player""s credit is verified, then the player is permitted to play a game or games as selected by the player. The game server generates game data regarding the game to be played, such as video and sound data. This information is transmitted to the personal gaming device, where game video and sound are presented to the player. As necessary, a player may provide input regarding a player""s decisions relating to the game, such as via the touch-sensitive screen or a button.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.